The present invention relates to an improved laminator which has simple structure and enables a laminated article to be quickly cooled.
A conventional domestic or personal laminator serves to laminate a photograph, a name card, a bookmark, etc. for keeping such articles permanently. However, the existent laminator has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The conventional laminator has complicated structure and is hard to assemble or maintain.
2. After heated and pressed by the internal pressing rollers, the laminated article is unable to immediately leave the heating range of the heating member. Therefore, the laminated article is cooled relatively slowly and it often takes place that the plastic films adhered to the photograph again separate therefrom or bubbles are produced between the photograph and the plastic films. This leads to poor quality of the laminated article.
3. In order to contain the complicated mechanical structure, the housing of the laminator has considerably large volume which occupies much room.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved laminator including: a pair of fixing seats fixedly mounted in a housing opposite to each other; a pair of pressing rollers parallelly pivotally installed between the pair of fixing seats, the rotary shafts at one end of the pressing rollers being respectively fitted in two gears which are drivingly engaged with each other, one of the gears being engaged with and driven by a driving gear of a driving motor; a thermally conductive casing assembly fixedly mounted between the fixing seats for rotatably containing therein the pair of pressing rollers, a rear end of the thermally conductive casing assembly being formed with an enlarged exit, a front end of the thermally conductive casing assembly being formed with a longitudinal entrance; and at least one heating member 4 fixed on the thermally conductive casing assembly for heating the same. Prior to passing through the pressing rollers, an article to be laminated is first heated by the thermally conductive casing assembly to a certain temperature. When the article passes through the pressing rollers and is released from the enlarged exit, the article contacts with external side by large area and thus is fast cooled.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: